


Pumpkin

by isobel__smy



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who
Genre: Adorable, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Miss Quill (mentioned) - Freeform, Nicknames, lazy day, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobel__smy/pseuds/isobel__smy
Summary: “How about pumpkin?”
“Charlie, what are you trying to do?” Matteusz turned to face his boyfriend, who had been tracing the same pattern on his stomach for the past hour. (He wondered if it meant something, back on Rhodia.) And he wasn’t going to complain, no way, but he had also been spouting terrible pet names.
-- Charlie has found an article online, and now he is convinced that he needs to choose a nickname to call Matteusz. Matteusz doesn't mind; it's kind of cute. And anyway, it's a lazy day. They can talk about anything they want on lazy days





	

“How about pumpkin?”

“Charlie, what are you trying to do?” Matteusz turned to face his boyfriend, who had been tracing the same pattern on his stomach for the past hour. (He wondered if it meant something, back on Rhodia.) And he wasn’t going to complain, no way, but he had also been spouting terrible pet names.

“I found a webpage that said it was customary to call your boyfriend something other than their birth name.” Charlie faltered, eyes becoming unsure and eyebrows furrowing. Matteusz didn’t know whether to laugh or die from an overload of cuteness. “I then tried to think of some, but as it is an Earth custom and we have nothing of the sort back where I come from, I searched some up and now I need to know which one you like.”

Matteusz grinned, knocking his head gently against Charlie’s. “You are quite adorable, sometimes.” He shifted slightly, so that they were both in a much more comfortable position for talking, and grabbed Charlie’s hand. “And yes, sometimes people call their boyfriend or girlfriend something different, but it isn’t a necessity. It doesn’t show you love anyone anymore or less.”

“Oh.” Charlie considered for a minute. “And these… pet names… how does one decide on one?”

“Well…” Matteusz considered. “It become special when there is meaning behind it. For example, there’s this one boy in our school who calls his girlfriend “cookie” because once he went around her house and found the fridge full of cookie dough.” He laughed, and Charlie gave his confused laugh that Matteusz recognised fully. “Or… how Ram calls you Royalty? Because friends can give each other nicknames too."

“So… they have to be things like cookie, or flower?”

“Or pumpkin,” Matteusz smiled, but then shook his head. “No. It could be a twist on someone’s name. Polly could become Polls. Alexander could become Alec. But Charlie,” he moved closer to the boy, who seemed to becoming more and more confused, “you don’t have to worry about it. Unless one you love comes naturally, don’t use a pet name.”

“Okay.” Charlie nodded, and smiled at Matteusz. Butterflies appeared in his stomach, which was ridiculous really, because Matteusz had been living with Charlie for weeks now. But somehow Charlie still managed to render Matteusz speechless just by smiling. “Good. But I didn’t get to finish my list…”

Matteusz shook his head, collapsing back on the bed. He rearranged himself so his legs were draped over Charlie’s, and then the boy lay back down, turning so his hand could go back to drawing on Matteusz’ stomach. “Go on then,” he closed his eyes contentedly, “Continue with the list.”

“Sugar.”

Matteusz shook his head, hand finding Charlie’s and sliding their fingers together. He rubbed Charlie’s thumb, hearing a hum of happiness come from the boy’s lips. “Doll?”

Matteusz spluttered, opening one eye and staring at Charlie in disbelief. “Doll!? Charlie, what were you thinking?” He shook his head enthusiastically, and then went back to playing with Charlie’s hand. He loved doing that: taking Charlie’s hand and examining it. He didn’t know why, but he guessed it could be his subconscious wanted to check he was real. Not that he had any real idea; his psychology class had never gone into things like that.

“I don’t know…” Charlie sounded a little disgruntled, and Matteusz reminded himself that a) Charlie had no idea what he was doing and sometimes got very self conscious about that, and b) at some point Charlie had spent hours scrolling through pages of nicknames. He chastised himself. “It was suggested more than once.”

“Well… next one?” Matteusz brought Charlie’s hand up and kissed it.

“Looker.”

“Could… could you explain your logic for this one?” Matteusz smiled, especially as Charlie moved his hand against Matteusz and entwined them again. “I want to know why you chose each one for your list.”

“Well, it said that it was a perfect nickname for a boy who literally takes your breath away because of how gorgeous he is.” Charlie grinned at him, his face glowing with sincerity, and Matteusz felt his entire being drop. Charlie had made his comment sound so trivial, almost as if what he had just said was common knowledge. Like everyone looked at Matteusz and thought “that boy is drop dead gorgeous.”

Honestly, Matteusz didn’t know why he was making such a big deal out of it. Charlie had called him handsome before, complemented his face, or his abs… or the rest of his body. They had spent hours worshipping each other’s bodies, Charlie kissing his burn marks, or the scar from when his father had thrown the glass at him before kicking him out. But this was somehow different.

“I take your breath away, huh?” He tried to stay casual, keep his voice normal.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Charlie looked a little confused, especially when Matteusz shifted forward to press a kiss against his lips. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” He wrapped his arms around Matteusz waist as he pulled back and went to lie back in his original position, keeping him on top of the boy. Matteusz wiggled his legs so that they intertwined with Charlie’s. “I don’t know how I’m lucky enough to get you.”

“Because, Charlie, you are the most wonderful, handsome guy in the entire universe.” Matteusz rested his chin on Charlie’s chest. “Go on then, what’s the next one?”

“Marshmallow, because I love you as much as I do those little marshmallows they put in the hot chocolates at that little cafe we go to.” Charlie’s voice was light. “And because I can use you as a pillow sometimes.”

“But then we’d both have to be called Marshmallow,” Matteusz pointed out. “Because I also use you as a pillow.”

“Who’s to say that actually it’s me using you as a blanket?” Charlie started drawing the pattern on his back, feet rubbing against Matteusz’. “After all, I get cold sometimes. Maybe the only reason you are here is because I need a human blanket?”

“Why would you have chosen me for a human blanket? I come with way too much baggage for that to be sensible; you’re a prince with way too much intelligence to choose me.”

“As if I would have ever chosen anyone else,” Charlie laughed, seemingly unaware of the way Matteusz’ soul had died again. “Anyway, next one. Oreo. Though I didn’t get this one… I’m not sure what ‘oreo’ means.”

Matteusz really tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t help himself. “Charlie… oh Charlie. You really are my favourite person in the entire world.” Charlie looked down at him, a question in his eyes. “And oreo is a type of biscuit thingy… It had two biscuits around the outside and a yummy centre. I really hate to think about why that nickname was being suggested…” Charlie blinked, slowed down his drawing, and then flushed a bright red.

“Oh, no! No! I mean… yes? No? I’m not sure.”

“It’s fine.” Matteusz shook his head. “It’s wonderful actually. What is your next one?” 

“Snuggle butt.”

“Next one?”

“Not even a no?”

“Charlie… I have nothing to say. Please tell me your next one isn’t something like ‘sexy’ or ‘sex toy’...?”

“No… Those did come up, but I found them strange… and not right. After all, you’re my boyfriend, not a ‘sex toy’ or whatever.” Charlie’s voice was certain, and Matteusz found himself smiling. At least, whilst he was trying to fit into the world’s view on a perfect couple, Charlie wasn’t ready to completely change himself. “That’s wrong.”

“Good. I… I don’t like them either. Those types of names are awful. And they show something is wrong with the relationship. Unless it is used ironically, of course.”

“And nothing is wrong with our relationship, right?”

“Right,” Matteusz agreed, moving slightly so he could free his arms and thread his hands through Charlie’s hair. After letting out a sound of approval, Charlie relaxed further. Matteusz was glad; it wasn’t often that they managed to go all day without interruptions and people or situations making Charlie’s back rigid and eyes so tired. (Matteusz could still remember that awful day, not too long ago, when they had arrived home, Charlie had gone upstairs, fallen onto the bed, and cried for hours straight. Matteusz had thought he would break, seeing Charlie like that.) “Come on Charlie, I’m interested now. What other names did you put on the list?”

“There’s only one more, I’m afraid,” Charlie sounded slightly apologetic. Matteusz wondered what crazy idea he would have at the end, seeing as it had slowly got worse. (At the beginning, Matteusz had been given ‘baby’ and ‘babe’ and ‘sweetie.’)

“That’s okay. I’m sure we can think of other things to talk about.” Matteusz smiled up at Charlie, who grinned. “Or if we can’t, we can go downstairs and try to talk to Miss Quill. After all, that never goes badly on a Sunday. She’s started another book series as well, we could go and interrupt that.”

Charlie let out a small laugh, slapping his back softly, almost too soft for Matteusz to feel it. “Anything would be better than that. Maybe instead we could… tell Tanya’s mum we are her daughter’s two boyfriends, or we could tell our friends about our sex life… or we could just stay here, in each other’s arms, forever and ever.” Matteusz laughed. “But, anyway. My last name.”

Charlie paused, and Matteusz was suddenly nervous. It may have been partially because Charlie’s hand had stopped tracing that pattern on his back and was now drumming a little tune on his back with his fingers. “Go on, Charlie…”

“One condition.” Charlie paused, so Matteusz lifted his head to look at the boy. “You don’t laugh at me. I don’t fully understand human humour or anything, but this… I don’t want you to laugh at me.”

“Okay. I won’t laugh,” Matteusz promised truthfully, kissing Charlie’s forehead softly. “I promise.”

“Alright.” Charlie took a deep breath. Matteusz tried not to laugh already, because he had a nervous habit of giggling uncontrollably in these situations. “Last one: moji wszystko.”

His voice, and pronunciation, was wobbly, uncertain even, and his words almost became a whisper, but Matteusz understood him perfectly. How could he not? It was near perfect Polish, showing that Charlie had spend ages repeating and tweaking at his presentation of this phrase, and god Matteusz didn’t know what to do. How could he be here, how was he worthy of such an amazing person.

“Was… was that right?” Charlie’s voice was still quiet, still unsure. He had also gone a worrying shade of pink, and his fingers had stilled completely. “I wasn’t sure. The lady on google translate already had a different accent, so I doubt it was perfect. Did you even understand it?”

Matteusz thought he could die. “Charlie… Charlie…” He couldn’t get the words out, couldn’t work out what to do, to say. How could any words be right for a time like this, a time Matteusz really wanted to remember for the rest of his life. “Of course I understood it.” 

Matteusz rearranged himself, placing his legs either side of Charlie’s instead, and bringing Charlie’s head up to his. As their lips touched, Charlie stopped being nervous and took over. Matteusz’ hands threaded in the boy’s hair as he rolled them over. “I can’t believe you learnt how to say that… for me,” Matteusz admitted, slightly breathless. His hands traced over Charlie’s cheeks.

“Well,” Charlie smiled, also breathless, “I do love you.” 

“I love you too.” Matteusz moved one of his hands back to Charlie’s hair, softly encouraging the boy to come closer, and the other moved to his waist, doing the same thing.

“So how’s that for a nickname?” Charlie inquired, breaking away from Matteusz for a second and making him let out a small whine. “Is it a good one?”

“I love it,” Matteusz admitted. “But there’s one thing.” Charlie looked at him, obviously confused, and Matteusz smiled softly. “I like the way you say my name, okay? Don’t ever stop calling me my name. But… that nickname… that can feature sometimes.” Charlie nodded, apparently about to ask another question. “Now kiss me?”


End file.
